


Secrets at Midnight

by KamenRiderAccel



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamenRiderAccel/pseuds/KamenRiderAccel
Summary: A New Years party with confessions and fireworks at midnight





	Secrets at Midnight

            New Years was always a good holiday for Seyoon. The year for the young man was a stressful one. Seyoon was glad the year was coming to an end. The life of a new idol is rough. Especially his rookie group. His group, A.C.E, had debuted earlier in the year and a comeback soon after. Now they were split up just to get well known like a few other rookie groups. To be honest, Seyoon was alright with the shows. But not for the reason most people would think. They would think that he enjoyed showing off his talent. The true reason had nothing to do with talent, let alone had to do with him. He watched how Donghun and Yoochan acted since he knew they loved each other but never confessed. This is how he knew who his crush was.

            Seyoon was in Mixnine with his crush, Kim Byeongkwan. The two never went anywhere without each other. Byeongkwan was well liked on the show. The other two members of A.C.E were getting better. Seyoon almost beat Byeongkwan but he celebrated with his crush’s team anyways. Seyoon didn’t have that bad of a rank now than when he started. He was almost in the top nine. Every chance Seyoon could get on that show he was right there with Byeongkwan. Some people say the two were inseparable.

            The five members of A.C.E were together again for a small New Years party before the change of day and year came. They had rented a hotel room for six people. Junhee brought his girlfriend, Dahyun, to the party. They had originally rented three rooms, but the six of them were crowded into the one room with a balcony. That happened to be Seyoon’s and Byeongkwan’s room. It was currently, twenty minutes to midnight. Seyoon was alone on the balcony. He didn’t want to be in the room when Donghun was going to confess his feelings to Yoochan just before midnight so then the new year could spark with their relationship if Yoochan said yes. Seyoon was sad. He wanted to tell Byeongkwan but he would shy away every time he would try.

            To say Seyoon was scared to tell Byeongkwan was an understatement. The young man was terrified of telling the other. Seyoon didn’t want to ruin their friendship. Byeongkwan meant everything to the young man. Seyoon would be lost without him after all they have been through. Should Seyoon tell him and risk everything? Or should he keep it to himself and allow his heart to slowly break? Seyoon had a lot of ‘what ifs’ going through his head. Seyoon was so deep in thought that he didn’t hear the sliding door open and close.

            “What’s the matter, Seyoonie-hyung?” the voice of Byeongkwan was heard. Byeongkwan’s voice broke Seyoon from his thoughts instantly. Seyoon began to panic.

            “N…nothing, Byeongkwan,” Seyoon stuttered. He was surprised by Byeongkwan’s presence for the first time.

            “I know there is something wrong. You don’t stutter for nothing,” Byeongkwan told the older man

            “Well…” Seyoon trailed off. Should he just tell Byeongkwan?

            “Come on, Seyoon,” Byeongkwan pushed. He knew Seyoon would be hard to get whatever was on his mind out.

            “When I…first met you… I didn’t know what I was feeling… Then I had seen how Donghun and Yoochan acted… I knew they loved each other and they don’t know it. But I soon understood the feelings I had towards you. My heart beats faster when im closer to you, Byeongkwan. I think im in love with my best friend,” Seyoon explained. Byeongkwan’s eyes widened in shock. Seyoon closed his eyes to wait for rejection. What surprised Seyoon was no rejection came. H felt Byeongkwan’s arms wrap around him in a tight embrace. Byeongkwan’s head rested on Seyoon’s shoulder.

            “Finally, you tell me,” was all Byeongkwan said before the door opened revealing the leader of the group.

            “You two coming in to celebrate with us or not?” Junhee asked the two. Seyoon blushed but he was thankful that is was dark out. They couldn’t see how red his face was.

            “We will be inside in a minute, Junhee,” Byeongkwan told the leader. He looked at Seyoon and smiled. Seyoon was already missed having Byeongkwan holding him. When Junhee came outside, the two had shot apart instantly. The two didn’t want the others to know just yet. That was going to be released later. The two followed Junhee inside. Donghun and Yoochan were standing next to the bed. They were both leaning on the wall but Donghun was closer to the bathroom then he was to the bed.

            “Let’s get this party started!” Yoochan shouted. This made both Seyoon and Donghun laugh. This was going to be an interesting night.

            “Alright people, gather around,” Donghun told all of them. Yoochan looked confused. The other four people in the room smiled because they knew what was coming. “Yoochan, I want to say something here in front of everybody. I hope you don’t hate me afterwards.”

            “I would never hate you, Donghun-hyung,” Yoochan replied.

            “Well here goes nothing. Kang Yoochan,” Donghun began. “Ever since I met you, I have loved the way you smile and try to cheer everybody up. I almost thought I was having a heart attack when I first saw you,” Donghun continued. Yoochan’s face was now as red as a cherry tomato. “I figured out that im in love with you, Kang Yoochan.” Donghun smiled at how red the maknae’s face was.

            “Lee Donghun,” Yoochan spoke. He looked into Donghun’s eyes. “I love you, too.” Donghun couldn’t hold it in. the older man grabbed the maknae’s face gently and smashed their lips together in a quick kiss. Seyoon looked away from the sight but his eyes landed on somebody very special. Seyoon looked at Byeongkwan and the two stared at each other. Seyoon grabbed Byeongkwan’s hand and squeezed it telling him that Seyoon was ready to tell the others. Byeongkwan nodded with a smile on his face.

            “everybody, Byeongkwan and I have something to say,” Seyoon told the group. The three other people looked at Seyoon then at Byeongkwan. Seyoon hoped they wouldn’t freak out.

            “What do you have to say?” Yoochan asked. He was still in his boyfriend’s arms.

            “Seyoon is my boyfriend,” Byeongkwan told them excitedly. Everybody but Seyoon, obviously, was surprised. Junhee was trying to hold in his excitement.

            “Is that what that hug was for?” Donghun asked. Seyoon blushed but nodded. Everybody in the hotel room smiled.

            “Fireworks should start soon. Its two minutes to midnight. Everybody, to the balcony!” Junhee yelled as everybody rushed to the balcony. As the two minutes passed, Seyoon held onto Byeongkwan from behind.

            Soon enough, the fireworks began. The sky was covered in reds and blues. Loud booms echoed after the flashes of colorful light. The colors were pretty even if it masked the pitch-black sky that Seyoon loved. Seyoon felt Byeongkwan turn in his arms and Byeongkwan and once Seyoon looked at the younger man, Byeongkwan smashed their lips together in a sweet loving kiss. Seyoon melted into the kiss instantly. Byeongkwan tasted like soju but Seyoon didn’t mind. Neither of them noticed Junhee and Dahyun had cameras, taking pictures of the two. This was going to be an eventful night. The two broke apart for a breath and continued to watch the fireworks after staring at each other for a few moments.

            For an hour, the fireworks boomed. Once the show ended, the six people on the balcony went inside and headed to their respected rooms. It was just Byeongkwan and Seyoon now. The two were taking turns in the bathroom. Their night wasn’t over yet. They were going to have fun and who knew which one was going to be sore in the morning. Byeongkwan was sitting on the bed, waiting for his boyfriend. Seyoon was always slow when it was his turn. Byeongkwan was glad that the year started off good.

            Seyoon was getting ready for the fun as he called it. He was glad that Byeongkwan was finally his. The two were truly meant for each other. Tonight, was going to be the best night of Seyoon’s life. the two were going to celebrate the new year their own way.


End file.
